hotline_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rajeev Kapoor
"OH YES!!!" - Rajeev upon hearing a Toto song. Intro Rajeev Kapoor is the former current tech supervisor, and one of the admins of the Buddhism Hotline and the host of the Rajeev Kapoor Live Show. He was also at one point the technical supervisor of the Hinduism Chatline. Appearance Rajeev is Indian, possessing dark skin with unkempt hair and glasses. He usually has earbuds. History Rajeev Kapoor became the technical supervisor after living on the streets in South India. It is unknown what exact part of South India he is from, however. He was fired in August of 2018 to make room for Ariana and seems that the only reason he was fired is that Ariana is a woman. Abuse Rajeev has admitted to being paid just one $1 a month, which is highly illegal as this is way below the minimum wage. Rajeev seems to be abused by Jonathon, on an essentially regular basis. Jonathon has also raped Rajeev and often partakes in the "pain game" where in reality he is trying to stick his fingers in Rajeev's rectum. During episode 06/30/2018 Mathis Miles has taken Rajeev's place due to Rajeev being on "vacation". Rajeev comments on where Mathis is during episode 07/02/18: When Mathis Miles has been brought up by DaWizardNoob during a $5 donation at 47:09, Johnathon comments that "Mathis Miles is on vacation right now". Rajeev during the episode - thanks to Kennedy - is allowed to have free speech and comments that Mathis is in Johnathon's basement. Johnathon talks over Rajeev, "No he's not. He's on vacation!" Once Johnathon repeats two more times, Rajeev states that he has seen Mathis Miles in his basement for Johnathon to respond with "I have no idea what you are talking about." When Kent talks to Johnathon, Rajeev mumbles "He's in your basement" as a discriminatory song plays forcing Rajeev to scream in shock and anger. Personality Rajeev often stays silent but will show extreme anger in the presence of joke callers, often being much quicker at identifying jokers than other members of the Buddhism Hotline, but is unable to stop the donations and calls in time. Even with this prowess, he fails to counter joke callers often screaming off-screen disabling him temporarily. One of his identifying traits is his love of the band "Toto" first identified with him singing many of their songs on Discord along with releasing a cover on his personal channel. When he hears any song by Toto on stream he will often scream in elation and attempt, (and that's said liberally) to cover it while screaming much to the annoyance of Jonathon Hills who often states his ears are bleeding. Rajeev as stated before often annoyed Jonathon clashing with him on whether or not a call is a joke or not along with clashing him on bronies and furries planting some form of program on his computer that activates whenever he plays Minecraft with mods that replace potatoes with green peas and adds an imitation of his book into the game alongside mods that replace character models with ponies and anthropomorphized animals. Rajeev also seems to play video games much to the disgust of Jonathon often playing "Counter-Strike: Global Offensive" to which he has also recorded swearing when he dies or generally fails at the game. Trivia *Rajeev has a twitter account at https://www.twitter.com/_Rajeev_Kapoor_ *Rajeev currently has a Reddit account at https://www.reddit.com/user/RealRajeevKapoor *Though Rajeev has had many shows, Rajeev primarily conducts the Rajeev Kapoor Live Show at https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLqe3B_MkclQSo0kuaAjGYA *Rajeev is a play on the common "Indian Tech Support Scammer" trope popularized and stemming from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Technical_support_scam *Rajeev's best friend is Devon on the IndianAndy Discord. *Rajeev has an Instagram account at https://www.instagram.com/realrajeevkapoor/ *Though it has been stated before that Rajeev is in close proximity to Jonathon, in Rajeev's first raid on Jonathon's Minecraft server Jonathon attempted to torture Rajeev though due to the camera's angle it showed that he simply clapped to imitate slapping though Rajeev still screamed in pain. Some theories suggest he has PTSD or something of the ilk from being assaulted before when he was present with Jonathon. *It is shown that Rajeev has an extremely low pain tolerance. *Considering he is Indian it is very likely he has been in contact or even is friends with Nicholas Hayes owner of The Hinduism Chatline Category:Rajeev Kapoor Category:RajeevKapoorBH Category:Characters Category:Crew Category:Youtubers